A moving device is capable of turning the air-flow through which it moves, generating a lift force. Aerodynamic elements may be employed in devices, such as vehicles, to achieve downforce for improving vehicle traction and cornering abilities. Aerodynamic elements are also employed as to reduce drag, reduce wind noise and prevent other causes of aerodynamic instability.